Fate
by Aceer
Summary: What if Blue Diamond had come to earth and met Greg and they fell in love and what if that love resulted in a pregnancy. How will Blue Diamond and Greg deal with the notion of becoming parents and what will happen when the other Diamonds get curious as to what Blue Diamond is spending all her time doing.


Prologue

The Meeting

Greg's POV

The tour in Korea was strenuous and I just needed to get away from all the tension and fans constantly bugging me. I walked through the countryside admiring the beautiful pink hibiscus flowers and tall but elegant trees that blew in the wind. I was hiking up the hill when I came upon the most heartbreaking noise, sobbing the person's voice was so beautiful melodic that it had no right to be coupled with such sadness. Just hearing the voice I was overcome with the feeling of sadness and pain that I blindly stumbled towards the source. I peered through the bushes that hid the persona from which the origin of the voice was coming from, it was a giant blue woman. She was kneeling next to a weird structure, it had obviously been there for years because it was covered with vines that snaked there way up to the dome of the structure, the base was covered in pink hibiscus flowers. I stayed in the bush hoping to keep my presence a secret so I wouldn't disturb the obviously grieving woman. "Oh Pink, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you." I was about to leave when I stepped on a twig, she started to turn so I quickly hid deeper into the bush but was suddenly yanked out. She placed me in the palm of her hand.

"H-hi" I stuttered out and the giant blue woman faced me and I suddenly saw the most beautiful face in the world. Her face was elegant, intelligent eyes with dark circles under them, she had white luxurious hair and to top, it all off had the most beautiful mouth he had ever seen. She looked him over and smiled. She turned away from me and faced the structure that was embedded in the ground.

"This is where it happened where she was shattered."

"Who?" I asked

"Pink Diamond '' she answered me.

"Were you close"

"Very"

"I'm so sorry, I know how hard it can be to move on after you've lost someone you love," I said

"You do?"

"Yeah, I lost my grandmother a few years back."

"Grandmother?"

"Yeah, you know your parent's mother"

"Parents?" The giant lady did not seem to understand. "Parents are the people who made me and raised me" she just nodded her head and I sighed. I thought I was going to have to explain the birds and the bee's to her "You know it's hard- to know they are never coming back."

"How curious that a human can understand the way I feel. It's a shame-"

"Wait, You say human like you aren't one"

"I am a gem"

"Your an alien"

"In your perspective, yes" I looked at her, how could she not be an alien no human could look this beautiful. She smiled at me, like she was having fun, her smile dazzled me, it made me never want to leave her side.

"I wish that I could see space" I sighed and looked at the night sky dreaming of leaving this world and traveling to all the other star systems out there. "Is it nice up there?"

"Beautiful," she said, "Would you like to see?"

"Would I"

"Would you"

"Sorry, yes I would love that" She waved her hand and the clouds dissipated revealing a giant blue arm floating in the sky. It was huge surrounded by clouds. She led me to another one of the structures and she sat down on the throne. She bent over and offered me her hand. I climbed into her palm and the chair started to lift off the ground straight towards that giant hand. We appeared in a giant room that was occupied by only one other being a blue woman slightly taller than me. "Pearl Prepare the ship for takeoff"

"Yes, my Diamond" Pearl eyed me wearily, the giant woman stood up from her chair and led me to a window.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked me, I looked straight at her and sighed

"Yes, the most beautiful person ever." She looked straight at me and giggled, suddenly I realized I had never gotten her name.

"What's your name?" I rubbed my back _sheesh Greg hitting on a woman that you didn't know her name_. "Sorry"

"No, it's fine my name is Blue Diamond" Even her name was beautiful.

"U-Universe, Greg Universe" I stuttered, she started to laugh again, her voice was soft but melodious. I looked at my watch. It was 8:00 and I had a show at 8:30. "Would you mind if we went back down" she just nodded, and back to the chair, we went. When we were back on the ground, I didn't want to leave her.

"Will you come back?" She asked

" In 1 hour" I promise, she just smiled at me and began to glow. She shrank down to just a bit taller than me, she walked right over and gave me a kiss, blushed and left. I just stood there staring at her retreating form.


End file.
